


When times go back

by Fallenstars2020



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: De-Aged Jeon Jungkook, Kid Jeon Jungkook, Kid Nishimura Riki, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstars2020/pseuds/Fallenstars2020
Summary: Few people in the world randomly de-age, unluckly for him, Jeon Jungkook is one of them and he has no memory of what he has gone through. Featuring BTS and ENHYPEN,
Kudos: 18





	When times go back

Setting the stage:

A week prior BtS had been playing a RUN episode, and an unlucky or lucky twist had divided the teams kind of unfairly having V, Hobi, Namjoom, Yoongi, and Jimin in one team and Jin and JK in another one. Nevertheless, the seemed disadvantage quickly turned tables as Jin and Jungokook ended up winning 5 of the 7 tests.

Jimin: Yah it's so unfair, why do they get to win we were supposed to win we are more.

v; It's all you guys fault, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lost the ball so many times  
Said V looking at the hyung line.

Suga: Yah you ungrateful brats, at least we didn't burn the herbs!

Jin and Jungkook laughed on the other side of the room.

Jin: I will treat you tomorrow JK, 

Jungkook: Yey

MC: Gather around here, today there is no prize for the winner.

Jin: There isn't? Then why did we just do all these things!

MC: Well you can consider it a benefit if you wish, but it is more like a punishment for the losing team. The losing team will have to go to an island with no Internet access, you will be allowed to take some things, apart from that there will be cameras recording your every day lives.

Jin: Oh well, we are not having you guys around for a while

Jungkook laughed, while the losing team lamented their fate. That day they packed their stuff, and on the next one they were taken to the airport were they wished them good luck.

After that Jungkook and Jin, decided to walk around until they found a nice restaurant, then they found a nice fancy restaurant, where they decided to eat some samgyepsal, Jin and Jungkook returned to the dorm after finishing.

Jin: yah, JK I am getting old, have you seen the age of the new maknae of ENHYPEN.

Jungkook: Hyung you were already old,

Jin; Be grateful, I raised you, but seriously the maknae reminds of your or tae when you were young.

Jungkook: When I was young hyung? I will be old when I turn Tae's age, for now, I am young

After arriving at the dorm they watched a movie, but during the movie, Jungkook started feeling sick, he felt nauseous, Jungkook couldn't hold it anymore, he ended up running to the toilet to empty his stomach;

Jin came and started rubbing in circles his back, he said in a sweet voice; Jungkookie, you should have told me you weren't feeling ok.

Jungkook: I have just started feeling back now hyung.

Jin took jk to his bedroom took him to his bed and gave him some medicine, afterward they went to sleep together.  
\-----------------------------  
Jungkook was feeling my muscles ache, it probably was from the harsh hours of practice he had as a trainee, they had told him bts would debut probably next year, so working hard should be worth it. Wait why was someone hugging him, Jungkook shouted and got out of the bed and run to the corner of the room like looking for a way to hide. The shouts were noticed by JIn

Jin: What is wrong wit-

Jin: Jk

Jungkook: WHo are you, where am I, and why are we here?

Jin: It's me, Jin hyung

Jungkook: You look different

Jin: So do you. You look like if you were 15

Jungkook: I am 15

Jin: I must be dreaming

Suddenly Jin's phone vibrated, it was a notification sent by the government it read;

"Today a wave seems to have struck Korea and the world and some people have randomly de-aged if you know someone who has de-aged please bring him to the...."

Jin looked at the scared Jungkook then at his phone again and sighed, so maybe this was real life after all

Jin: JK, it's me trust me, it seems some people have randomly de-aged around the world, and apparently, you are one of them.

Jin walked slowly towards jk in order not to scare him, then he started singing a lullaby, he knew he used to sing to jk, when he was younger. Jungkook lowered his guard as Jin embraced him.

"It's me jk"

Jungkook cried.  
Jin didn't want to take him to get inspected yet, so he decided he would wait until 5. In the meantime, Jin told JK about BTS's history, about ARMY and how big they had become, of course, he skipped the harsh parts, the kid was still young he didn't want to traumatize him, Jungkook looked marveled with the story, then he showed JK some pics and vids. Time flew by quickly and it was already 4 o clock, Jin told jungkook about the government thing and then they made their way there with the help of their manager who was shaken after seeing young JK. They stayed there from 5 to 9, they were all exhausted after they run medical and psychological tests in JK apparently it was as if now he had been born in 2005.

When they arrived home jin made some ramen which they both ate happily.  
Jin: I was thinking, so now that you are younger, our members aren't; there, bc they are filming something and they won't be back until next week, evenn though I want to spend full time with you, at the government office they recommended me to let you spend time with people your age. A new group has been formed through a survival show, and there is this kid, that is a little bit younger than you, and I was thinking that maybe you should spend some time with him tomorrow afternoon

JK; Yeah I guess....  
Jin took jk to his bedroom, then he went to his bed, he was surprised when JK came back to his room and asked whether he could sleep with him, Jin nodded, jungkook fell asleep hugging Jin.

The next morning they had cereal with milk. Jk insisted on learning some choreographies in the morning because he said he wanted to continue being part of bts, and if he was a part of bts he would need to know them, Jin told him he wasn't the best person to help him, but he still he took him to the studio were Jungkook had to be reintroduced to their choreographer who looked shocked after seeing this small jk. They practiced together some choreographies until 12 when Jin insisted that they should end the practice, Jungkook was a bit reluctant at first, but eventually accepted. He took a shower and then they went undercover to a restaurant where he used to love having lamb skewers when he was older.

After that Jin told Jk he would be meeting the other kid who was apparently a little younger than him, jungkook was kind of happy that the person would at least be younger than him. Jin took him through some areas of this new big hit building he had never seen, they were so beautiful, he wouldn't have imagined they were this big. He saw a group of 5 tall boys in a practice room, he wanted to watch them but JIn kept walking, finally, they arrived at another room Jin told Jk to wait for a bit. Jungkook started spying his hyung and the boy through the window, the boy was extremely talented, jungkook looked at how he danced and was amazed, he saw how when Jin entered to through the door, the boy immediately started bowing the boy couldn't hear what they were saying but the boy seemed a bit confused. Jin then walked towards the door and told him to come in. When the boy looked at him he seemed shocked, but then he started bowing immediately.


End file.
